Return of the Deserted
by Agentlonner
Summary: What do the Reds and Blues do when Church is stuck in the memory unit. Rated T for swearing. My first fan fiction (this is season 9 in the view of the Reds and Blues). THIS IS NOW A CONTINUED STORY
1. Prolugue

**A/N: Please don't mind this space between this and the "A/N" it's just for the alignment's sake  
Ok I'm going to try and update this every Saturday night (GMT+8)  
Please try not to find me in XBOX LIVE and do find me in STEAM**

**Disclaimer's stuff: I do not own Red vs Blue Roosterteeth does as for the setting I say bungie or 343 industries. And for the Ideas I will announce as I write/type this story**

* * *

**Prologue, Former-Agent Washington's point of view**

As doc fixes my new cobalt armour (it's kind of roomy in here) I was explaining our next plan of life to the Reds and Blues after we are done with Sidewinder

"So, is there any place we can um….. have a base or place we can set down?" I ask Sarge and rub the back of my neck asking him

"Well we can always go back to Valhala" he responded as Simmons approach me and ask "Wash, 2 questions".

"Go on"  
"Do you really thing using Church's armour is a good idea?"  
"Yes"  
"And second isn't there suppose to be finding us or questioning us like the UNSC?"

We were interrupted by hornets and tanks surrounding us and someone using loud speaker says "freeze drop your weapons, we have got you surrounded"

I turn toward Simmons "There's your answer" Grif complains "you just have to ask that didn't you?"

I turn on my standard issue Loud speaker (Didn't Church use this on my ear once) in my helmet "We are just Sim. Troopers, we just finished your problems with the Meta, we would like to talk"

* * *

After explaining everything to the UNSC we were released and free to go

"Why are you helping me?" I ask Caboose

"You helped us Wash, so we help you" Tucker interrupted and said

"Caboose kept constantly asking CAN WE KEEP HIM CAN WE KEEP HIM"

"For whatever it's worth, thanks guys" as I say that we were walking away from Sidewinder

And for some reason I see the Reds take off in a stolen hornet saying "ah Sarge, it really appears your men have learned to concur the fear of heights"

* * *

**Grif's point of view**

"Hey Sarge where are we going?" I ask Sarge unsure where our direction is

"We are going back to our bases…." He was interrupted by Simmons

"Which one sir, the new one with a crashed ship or the canyon which most of the shitty happening of life occur?"

"The new one, so dirtbag how long is the trip?" he asks me I start thinking how far it is

"Maybe a 3 hour non-stop trip" silence breaks in besides the cold breezy wind hitting us we are silent

* * *

"hey Sarge we have good news and bad news"

"What's the good news? Or wait no the bad one"

"We have to lay down a bit, the engines are over heating" looking at the engines smoking dark black smoke. Simmons complains about how long we are wasting time fixing the hornet

But as I land the hornet in a valley Sarge orders Simmons to make fire and I to fix the hornet (man I wish Lopez was here)

* * *

**A/N Ok I will now allow all ways of telling me suggestions and I will make the classic "scenario A or scenario B" so now I will do this**

** Choices: A-Wash gets shot on the balls with armor paint (Return of the Deserted)  
B-Carolina will approach the blues nicely  
C-Others (PM me)**


	2. The Agreement

**A/N: I nearly lost everything in my computer including 3 updates for this story now I have to remember is by hand so yay I have to start over and also I tried to keep note of the idea's I got**

**Disclaimers stuff: I don't own Halo or Red vs Blue they belong to 343 Industries/Bungie and to Rosterteeth**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Agreement**

**Wash's POV**

After walking for hours Tucker finally decided to complain "Wash can we stop walking now, my legs hurt and also It's been a long time since we slept and rest"

I start to think then I turn towards Tucker and Caboose "Ok we camp on that cave for the night you guys get some rest, I'll start the fire"

It's a good thing we found a small that cave, the snow is starting to be thick and hard to see through. Seeing that Tucker is sleeping just fine but Caboose turns to me and asks "Wash what happens to us when we get back to Valhalla?"

Then Tucker asks "Yeah Wash what will we do when we get there?"

I give out a small sigh and turn towards them and I give them my thoughts and answers "We could look at the Red base and steal something or we could do drills and training" as I say that Tucker sits up strait and gives me an objection "Drills? Training? What the fuck Wash, Church doesn't make us do that."

"Well as the new leader of the blue team, I say things and routines should change" I walk to the entrance of the cave as I give them that answer "Guys get some rest, we have a long walk tomorrow"

* * *

**Meanwhile… Simmons' POV**

"S-Sarge…..this storm is getting rough can we find shelter?" I can't say anything straight with me freezing

Sarge turned toward me then to Grif "Hey dirtbag what's taking so long"

Grif gives out a response "Sarge beside the point that the storm is getting rough, the engine stoped because something inside got frozen. I could fix but be will freeze to death long before we can got the air"

I stare at Sarge and ask "What do we do sir" after I ask he gives out a small sigh and answers us with "Get the radio and call Wash, I think we could make an agreement with them" He start to look at Grif

Grif notices that we are looking at him and he gets a suspicion of Déjà vu "Ah fuck no I'm not about to humiliate myself in front of the blues again just for another trade that is not worth it"

"Simmons get the mobile radio here" I gave out a quick nod and proceded to get the radio from the hornet and then I set it down in front of Sarge

Grif approaches me and whispers "Unless Sarge thinks of a agreement that doesn't involve me I'm fucked"

Sarge kneeled and set his legs down on the snow and picks up the radio and goes through a number of frequencies

* * *

**Not long after…. Wash's POV**

I walk back and forth from checking the guys and the entrance to the cave seeing on the horizon that the storm hasn't lifted he thought to himself _when can we move_

I walk back to Caboose and Tucker but I hear a transmission on my helmet saying "Is this Agent Washington's frequency?" I give out a response "Yes speaking please hold"

I move further from my fellow team mates thinking that this is a conversation that might mess their sleep

"Ok who is this?"

"It's Sarge"

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Did you see us fly a hornet after we left sidewinder?"

"Yeah, I thought you Reds will get to Valhalla first"

"Well we won't the Hornet is broken and Grif here can't fix it"

"Well why are you really calling me?"

"I'm about to ask if you can help us survive this storm we will give something in return" as he says that I here Grif in the background complaining about this what Sarge will give back in return

"How are we supposed to help you guys?"

"Well you could help us by giving us shelter or a truce that you won't attack us if we travel together"

"Let me think…..hmm, ah we let you guys travel with us but when we get to Valhalla you won't attack us first, is do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we do"

"Ok I will send you our location and also please do give me yours"

* * *

**A/N: Yes it's short but I got the next 3 chapters planed out in memory (I already did it once I just have to do it again)**

**Yes I do accept requests in any way/form but not any pairing at the moment (It's just impossible here)**

**Also I hope any of your complaints will be privately made and read by me**

**WARNING SPOILERS IN THIS PART OF THE A/N**

**I might have to make an OC (UNSC) for someone's capture and interrogation**


End file.
